The proposed project seeks to analyze several of the conceptual, normative, and policy issues that will arise with the development of research in neurogenetics. Even though there have been some excellent studies examining the ethical and social implications of human behavioral genetics, research on neural and cognitive mechanisms will raise new issues that have not been adequately examined. While results from neurogenetic research are only beginning to emerge, the Investigators believe that philosophical clarification of its implications at this early stage can play an important role in the public debate over genetic research into mental and behavioral disorders. The specific aims of this project are: (1) To analyze the characteristics associated with causal mechanisms (neural and cognitive) as these concepts are developed and employed in neurogenetic research. (2) To develop a series of studies that examine (a) the ethical significance of posited neurogenetic and cognitive mechanisms, particularly the ways their identification might affect our understanding and attribution of responsibility; (b) the impact of identifying such mechanisms on the classification, diagnosis, and treatment of behavioral disorders; and (c) the prospects and dangers of identifying predisposed individuals and developing preventative interventions - clinical, environmental, and social. (3) To refine these studies into a series of articles, conference presentations, and policy memoranda on the impact and relevance of neurogenetic research that will present and review proposals for reassessing responsibility, for reclassifying or reinterpreting behavioral disorders, and for evaluating proposed interventions.